OPEN ARMS RETO: MÚSICA QUE INSPIRA
by Pily-chan
Summary: RETO DE LA SOCIEDAD DEL SHARINGAN PLATEADO. Kakashi ha vivido un verdadero infierno las ultimas semanas, pues su amada se ha mantenido alejada de él sin razón aparente. Cuando finalmente la confronta, encerrándola en su departamento, se enterará de algo que cambiará su vida. ONESHOT


**RETO DE LA SOCIEDAD DEL SHARINGAN PLATEADO - MÚSICA QUE INSPIRA**

Hola a todos. En lo personal, hay varias canciones que amo, ya sea por la letra o por la melodía. La canción que decidí emplear para este fic es una de mis preferidas, sino es que mi favorita; aunque la letra y la melodía es hermosa, ni yo comprendo exactamente cuáles fibras mueve en mí para que me guste tanto.

La canción es OPEN ARMS de Journey (de esas oldies but goodies). El fic no es apto para diabéticos, pero ya saben, fue lo que salió cuando las musas revolotearon por aquí. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **OPEN ARMS**

 _ **Lying beside you, here in the dark, feeling you heart beat with mine**_

 _ **Softly you whisper, you're so sincere. How could our love be so blind?**_

 _ **We sailed on together, we drifted apart, and here you are by my side.**_

El tiempo es una medida completamente relativa. La época en la que estuvo completamente solo, deseándolo así, ahora le parecía que duró una eternidad... Su vida entera en aquél tiempo era el entrenamiento incesante y cumplir con impecable efectividad las misiones que le eran encomendadas. Durante años rechazó entrenar grupos de genins, argumentando que ninguno pasaba la primera prueba. Cuando llegó el revoltoso equipo conformado por Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, su vida cambió. A pesar de eso, la soledad era su fiel compañera y él había elegido que así fuera.

Pero desde hacía poco más de diez meses ella entró a su vida de forma casi etérea, colándose de a poco, con sus sutilezas y sonrisas, en su corazón. La soledad ya no estaba más con él. Y el tiempo transcurría con una asombrosa velocidad, escapándosele de entre los dedos…

Podía pasar horas así, simplemente viéndola dormir entre sus brazos, sintiendo su calor y sabiéndose el hombre más poderoso y afortunado sobre el planeta, independientemente del rango que ostentaba, porque ella, esa hermosa mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, lo había elegido a él.

Sólo cuando ella caía rendida, presa del cansancio que él gustosamente le generaba, podía observarla con tanto detenimiento, sin que su mujer se acalorara por la atención de su amado. Pero incluso eso le gustaba. Cuando esas tersas y blancas mejillas se teñían de escarlata y ella comenzaba a desviar la vista o a mover sus manos nerviosamente, intentando calmar su agitada respiración. Desde que comenzó a salir con ella, durante aquellas peculiares y clandestinas primeras citas, Kakashi sentía que nada podía hacerlo más feliz…

Pero estaba equivocado, hacía unas cuantas horas ella lo había hecho inmensamente dichoso…

 _ **So now I come to you with the open arms**_

 _ **Nothing to hide, believe what I say**_

 _ **So here I am, with open arms,**_

 _ **Hopping you'll see what your love means to me…**_ _ **Open arms.**_

Hinata movió sus pestañas al ser invadida por la sensación de ser observada. Estaba agotada, física y mentalmente. Había guardado una valiosa información durante semanas, y ahora se daba cuenta cuán estúpida había sido. Le había ocultado algo a la persona más importante en su vida, alejándose de él por miedo a su reacción. No compartió su secreto con una sola criatura por un auténtico terror… De todas las acciones tontas que Hyuuga Hinata había realizado a lo largo de sus veinticinco años de vida, ésta se llevaba las palmas.

Abrió sus perlados ojos y halló al antiguo poseedor del sharingan mirándola directamente, con una emoción en sus ojos que ella no podía nombrar, porque simplemente no la reconocía. Algún experto hubiera podido decirle que era adoración lo que reflejaban ese par de iris ónix.

-Ka-kashi, ¿todo está bien?

¿Era impresión suya, u otros también escuchaban un sonido similar a unas campanillas de cristal cada que su preciosa kunoichi hablaba?

Por alguna razón, la voz se negó a salir de su garganta, y lo único que pudo hacer fue estrecharla entre sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de ella, aspirando el delicioso aroma a lavandas que era tan propio de su delicada dama.

-¿Kakashi… qué sucede?

En cuanto él sintió que el corazón de su novia se aceleró, presa de uno de esos temores infundados que la aterrorizaban desde hace días, Kakashi movió su rostro y se apoderó de esos tersos labios. El beso fue sosegado, dulce. Él sólo quería que ella se serenara, y a su vez, él deseaba saborear la dulzura de esa mujer. El contacto fue apenas húmedo, él movía sus labios con lentitud, y ella le respondía de la misma forma, sincronizándose al ritmo que él marcaba. Pasados unos minutos, él se separó y mirándola a los ojos le sonrió. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

 _ **Living without you, living alone, this empty house seems so cold**_

 _ **Wanting to hold you, wanting you near,**_

 _ **How much I wanted you home**_

 _ **And now that you've come back, turned night into day**_

 _ **I need you to stay**_

-Hyuuga Hinata, me harías el hombre más feliz sobre el planeta si aceptas ser mi esposa…

Ella lo miró con los ojos anegados y Kakashi sonrió intuyendo la respuesta de su amada. Pero de pronto, algo atravesó esas hermosas perlas liláceas que él adoraba. Fueron muchas emociones las que él pudo detectar en sólo unos segundos, y tan pronto como éstas aparecieron, Hinata se movió con suaves, pero veloces movimientos, alejándose de él, a la par que sujetaba una de las sábanas y la enrollaba en su níveo cuerpo.

Ella se dirigió hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a Kakashi para que no viera esas vergonzosas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Dios, Hinata, no me asustes así. ¿Qué sucede?

Los hombros de la joven se sacudieron presa de un sollozo. Él simplemente no podía verla así de vulnerable, por lo que rápidamente rodeó la esbelta cintura y la acercó tanto como pudo a su cuerpo. Al sentir la calidez de ese poderoso hombre, el hombre a quien amaba, Hinata se giró y lloró unos cuantos minutos. Él decidió dejarla desahogarse, negándose a saber la causa de ese llanto. Luego de unos momentos, ella susurró.

-Así no, Kakashi. No lo hagas sólo por lo que acabo de decirte.

-¿No quieres que formemos una familia?

-No si sólo lo haces para cubrir las apariencias. Aunque el clan Hyuuga me aborrezca, yo seré capaz de luchar por él como nunca lo he hecho. Lo defenderé y protegeré de todos.

-Hyuuga Hinata, si sólo lo hiciera porque me siento… presionado, ¿piensas tú que tendría esto?

De quién sabe dónde, pues su novio estaba tan desnudo como ella debajo de la sábana, Kakashi le mostró a una ruborizada Hinata una pequeña caja de terciopelo lila. Ella movió los ojos entre el rostro sonriente del actual Hokage y la cajita.

Aunque no era su costumbre hacerlo, en ese momento la llamada Princesa del Byakugan maldijo a todos y cada uno de los fantasmas que la aterrorizaban volviéndola insegura, a pesar del paso de los años. Ella conocía a Hatake Kakashi como nadie más. Sabía que él nunca haría algo si se sintiera presionado… Él supo que la batalla la tenía ganada, por lo que abrió el estuche y le mostró a su novia esa bella sortija con un diamante incrustado que estaba destinada a permanecer en esa bella mano por el resto de su vida.

-¡Oh! Tú… Tú…

-Sí. Desde hace semanas tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio a mi adorada novia, quien estuvo evitándome –deslizó la sortija en el dedo anular de su ahora prometida, y admiró lo bien que se le veía-. Este anillo, Hinata, debería conocerlo toda la nación del fuego desde hace mucho. Así, también, me hubieras evitado varios dolores de cabeza…

-¿Dolores de cabeza? ¿Por qué? –Interrogó ella con genuina sorpresa.

-Mantener nuestra relación en bajo perfil no ha sido sencillo… Y más cuando he visto a Gaara rondándote como un auténtico halcón. No sabes la cantidad de veces que he deseado retorcerle el cuello, o mejor aún –añadió el Copy Ninja con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba el espacio entre su amada y él-, besarte justo frente a su entrometida nariz para que le quede bien claro que tú eres mía.

Para dar sustento a sus palabras, Kakashi la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con un apetito voraz. Sus cuerpos estaban todo lo juntos que se podía. Ella había olvidado sostener la sábana a la altura de su pecho, y ésta cayó al piso, revelando la curvilínea figura de la kunoichi. Kakashi la levantó del piso, sosteniéndola por el talle, pues ella era bastantes centímetros más pequeña que él, y la llevó hasta la cama.

Hinata no había podido gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero en realidad estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre. Justamente de quien jamás pensó que podía estarlo. Kakashi era varios años mayor que ella, y evidentemente con mucho más experiencia en todos los ámbitos, pero lo que nadie sabía es que era también un hombre sumamente cariñoso e incluso tierno. Podían hablar durante horas de mil y un temas y simplemente no aburrirse. Compartían varios gustos, y además, él siempre podía arrancarle una sonrisa en los días más oscuros.

Por el bien de su relación, desde el comienzo acordaron que nadie sabría de su noviazgo, evitando de esta forma suspicacias. Kakashi hubiera querido anunciarlo a todo ser vivo sobre el planeta. Él se sentía el hombre más afortunado desde que ella le había obsequiado aquél primer beso, tan dulce y casto. Sin embargo, Hinata odiaba ser el centro de atención, así que le pidió al Rokudaime Hokage que fuesen discretos. Él aceptó esa condición por consideración a ella, no porque lo deseara.

Durante los primeros meses reconoció que había sido una buena decisión mantenerse ocultos, de esa forma, bajo el pretexto de reportar la misión más reciente de la kunoichi, quien hacía desde un año comenzó a realizar misiones en solitario, podían permanecer horas en su oficina. Al principio compartían mucho tiempo charlando, e incluso jugando algún juego de mesa. Pero cuando la necesidad física apareció, luego de unos cuantos besos subidos de tono, ambos disfrutaban tocarse, abrazarse, y en últimas fechas, entregarse como un hombre y una mujer ante la imperiosa necesidad de su cuerpo.

El ego de Kakashi hubiera crecido al infinito si hubiese tenido la certeza de haberla seducido, pero no estaba muy seguro de quien sedujo a quien. Ella, con toda esa inocencia y ternura que infundía, era también la mujer más sensual y apasionada que hubiera conocido. No tenía tanta experiencia como sus ex alumnos pensaban, pero en definitiva, Hinata era todo lo que un hombre podía desear. Era más de lo que él jamás creyó merecer.

Mientras besaba cada centímetro de esa hermosa anatomía, Kakashi de pronto se detuvo en el aún plano abdomen de su mujer. Ella era su mujer. Lo había sido desde hacía meses y ahora todos los sabrían… Tocó la pálida piel con suavidad. Podía percibirlo. Era pequeño, muy pequeño, pero una ínfima cantidad de chakra ajena a Hinata habitaba en su vientre.

-Lamento haberte dejado sola estas semanas, Hime… -murmuró él con una notable tristeza en la voz.

-No, yo siento mucho el habértelo ocultado. N-no… No sabía qué hacer… Es decir, yo sabía qué hacer, pero no qué querías tú… -suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos-. Tuve miedo.

-Lo sé. Pero desde hoy no habrá un solo día en el que tengas que dudar por algo. Yo los protegeré con mi vida…

La cálida mano de Kakashi sobre su abdomen la hacía sentir tan segura, reafirmando sus palabras.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? –Interrogó Hinata, apoyándose sobre sus codos para poder ver la expresión de Kakashi, mirándolo con total ternura, sorprendentemente sin parecer incómoda por su desnudez.

-Sí. Este pequeño será un digno Hyuuga, como lo es su mamá –le respondió sonriendo-. No tiene más de seis semanas y su presencia ya es fuerte.

-No. Es un digno Hatake. Su padre es el poderoso Hokage de Konoha. Lo primero que aprenderá será a honrar la vida de sus compañeros.

Kakashi sonrió como no lo hacía con nadie más. Eso era lo que más amaba de ella; tenía la asombrosa capacidad de llenar hasta el más oscuro rincón con su luz. Ella era justamente eso: luz. Su lugar soleado. Su Hinata.

-Mi hijo. Nuestro hijo…

 _ **So now I come to you with open arms, nothing to hide, believe what I say**_

 _ **So here I am with open arms, hoping you'll see what your love means to me**_

 _ **Open arms**_

Desde ese momento, sin una ceremonia de por medio, Kakashi se juró que nada ni nadie lo apartaría de su familia. El puesto de Hokage ya le pesaba y pronto lo cedería a Naruto, quien se mostraba ansioso por cumplir su más preciado sueño.

Él se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a amar y adorar a esa mujer que le estaba entregando lo que jamás creyó tener: su familia. Cuidaría cada paso de sus hijos, porque estaba seguro que no sólo habría un Hatake en Konoha. Los educaría, los vería crecer y sabría que su vida habría valido completamente la pena.

Ese era su camino ninja.

Y él, Hatake Kakashi, jamás renunciaría a su palabra.

 **FIN**

 **Espero que esta pequeña historia, la más corta y dulce que he escrito hasta ahora, les haya gustado. Sociedad del Sharingan Plateado: reto cumplido.**

 **Pily-chan.**


End file.
